Für Roxanne
by MegaPotterHead
Summary: Roxanne does some early morning wandering and discovers a hidden secret of Megamind's that leaves her speechless.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the grand piano (just kidding, I don't even own a grand piano…) ;)**

Fur Roxanne

Megamind slowly opened his sleepy eyes and turned his giant blue head on the soft pillow, expecting to see Roxanne lying peacefully next to him in the bed they had been sharing for the past few months, but only saw her pillow. Panic seized him.

It had been a long time since anyone had troubled his beloved Metro City (which he still pronounced Metrocity, to the amusement of Roxanne and the annoyance of Metro City's populace), no doubt thanks to his amazing hero skills, as he often told Roxanne. Was it possible that a new villain had kidnapped Roxanne?

Assuming this was the case, guilt mixed with the panic in Megamind. What kind of hero was he if he could sleep peacefully while his girlfriend was kidnapped from his very bed? Fury then replaced the guilt and panic. How _dare _they kidnap _his _Roxanne! No one, _no one_, kidnapped _his _Roxanne and got away with it!

He jumped out of bed then summoned a few brainbots to fetch him the Black Mamba. He was going to go save Roxanne.

He was just about to rev up the flying motorcycle when Minion walked in. "Uh, sir? Where are you going? Are you aware that your suit's on backwards? Do you want something to eat before you leave? What should I tell Roxanne?"

"I'm going to go save Roxanne; no, I was not _a-weer; _how could I eat anything when the love of my life is in _per-uhl;_ and what do you mean 'tell Roxanne?' SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Megamind was screaming by the time he was done answering all of Minion's questions.

Minion regarded his master with a look of utter confusion. "Um, sir, with all due respect, no she's not. She woke up quite early this morning and did not want to disturb you, so she grabbed a cup of coffee and a blanket for her shoulders and told me she was just going to wander around the Lair. She told me to tell you when you woke up not to worry and that she would be in the living room watching television when she was done. Would you like to have breakfast now or would you like to wait for Miss Ritchi?"

Megamind was staring at Minion in shock. "So you mean to tell me that this entire time, Roxanne has been wandering around the once-Evil Lair, which is still full of evil machines, AND YOU LET HER? HOW COULD YOU, MINION?"

Minion suddenly seemed to realize how dangerous the Lair still was and how nosy a reporter Roxanne was. "SIR, WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! Okay, you check the west side and I'll check the east side. Send one of the brainbots if you find her! GO!" Megamind shouted as he ran down a hallway, screaming for his beloved.

_Okay, if I were an intelligent, beautiful, nosy reporter like Roxanne with an infinite amount of time inside of the awesomest Lairs ever, where would I go first? _Thought Megamind as he ran, checking room after room. Then he stopped short as he remembered the one room he had not told anyone about, except for Minion. The one room that he would hate the most for anyone to find, filled with the deepest secret he held clutched in his skinny, blue chest, the one he knew would lead to his demise one day. _No, she couldn't have found that room. Oh please, please, do not let her have found _that _room. _He started running down a thin hallway that most people would have missed if they were not looking for it.Then he realized how smart his Roxanne was, and how bad his luck always seemed to be. He ran still faster. At the end of the hallway, he opened a near invisible trap door in the floor and climbed down a very long flight of stairs, tripping about halfway down, and falling the rest of the way to the bottom.

Having felt no pain due to extra-tough skin, he leaped up and easily walked through a complicated labyrinth that ultimately lead to a steel, sound-proof door. He placed his hand on the scanner, typed in an eighteen number password, knocked a complicated beat on the right side of the door, unlocked a padlock with a key he kept on a key ring which he kept on a chain around his neck, and finally pushed open to find Roxanne with her back to him, seemingly frozen and staring at the single object in the center of the room.

He ran to her side and shook her. "Roxanne! Roxanne, are you okay? Roxanne, answer me! Please, Roxanne! _ROXANNE!_"

She jumped at his yell and looked between him and the giant black grand piano sitting in the center of the room. "Megamind," she whispered, "is this yours?" She pointed a shaking finger to the piano.

Megamind hung his head in shame. "Yes," he mumbled.

His girlfriend stared at him, many emotions flitting across her face at once. Shock, delight, anger, more delight, surprise, but finally settling on a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…because…I was ashamed. Evil villains don't play instruments, and heroes don't have time. I thought you would be mad because I never told you so I never did," he mumbled, still looking at his shoes. She was silent for a long time before I giggle escaped her lips. He was infuriated! How _dare _she laugh at his shame! He looked at her and she had the humility to look abashed. "Why are you _laughing _at me?" he demanded.

She smiled again, "Well, because, I never thought…_you _ofall people could-"

"Play a musical instrument?" he finished for her, still looking angry.

"Well, yes," she agreed.

"So you think just because I'm an alien, I can't play an instrument? For your information, Metro Man retired just to pursue music, if you don't remember. So why can't I play the piano?" he demanded again.

She blushed, "That's not what I meant at all. I only meant that it just wasn't something I could see you doing."

"Hmph," was all he said before he marched over to the grand piano and dramatically sat on the bench, sweeping his cape from underneath him as a pianist about to perform would. He motioned for her to sit next to him and prepared to play. Once she was seated, he took a deep breath and placed his hands on the keys.

She gasped as sound emanated from the grand piano. It was a song she knew well, one she loved and had since she was a little girl and her mother played for her. His hands moved swiftly, gracefully, as he played "Fur Elise" by Beethoven. Tears collected at the corners of her eyes as she listened to his beautiful playing. It sounded as though he was pouring his heart out into the piece, and when she looked at his face, she noticed his eyes were closed and it _did _look like he was pouring his heart into the song. His eyebrows moved with the crescendos and decrescendos and his lips seemed to mouth the notes; it might have been comical if he were not playing so beautifully.

As the song came to a close, she would have asked him to play it for her again if she had not been robbed of her voice. For the first time in the young reporter's life, she was speechless.

Megamind looked at her awestruck face and smirked. "Told you so."

**A/N: Hello again. I was listening to some classical music on my iPod (yes, I am aware that I am a nerd), and when this song came on, I could picture Megamind playing for Roxanne. Literally. I listened to it a few more times before determining that I was **_**not **_**crazy and decided to write a story about it. **

**A/N: Were the characters OOC? What did you think? Did the ending seem rushed? Should Roxanne have some hidden talent that Megamind discovers? What would it be? Please R&R! Reviews make my day! :)**

**P.S. In case you still don't get it, the title is based on the song Megamind played. "Fur Elise" and "Fur Roxanne." Get it? (Yes, I am still aware that I am a nerd)**


End file.
